gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Gunpla
Our Gunpla is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. It first aired in Japan on April 1, 2015 Synopsis The final round of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship's national tournament has ended in a victory for the Try Fighters. After the finals, Sekai suddenly leaves on a training trip. A few days later, the Gunpla builder's contest known as the Meijin Cup begins. At the venue, Fumina meets up with Mr. Ral and with Yuuma, who has come for a Gunpla building showdown with Minato. Many of the rivals they previously fought in the regional qualifiers and the national tournament have also gathered here. The Meijin Cup awards ceremony begins, and Yuuma's entry wins the Open Course category. As Fumina congratulates Yuuma on his prize, Sekai returns from his training trip. Meanwhile Minato, who refuses to accept the results of the judging, raises an objection to the Meijin. In response, the Meijin activates the Gunpla Battle system to that the two contestants can settle their dispute.GundamInfo Plot The episode begins in a war-torn, rain-soaked city as the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing and the MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing do battle, the two machines equally matched. Between amazing gun-and-swordplay, the two end in a tie, colliding fists and striking a pose. The fight was a exhibition match between Meijin Kawaguchi III and Lady Kawaguchi which Mirai Kamiki proudly announces. This is the opening of the Meijin Cup, a Gunpla Building competition. The show pieces include a RX-78-2 themed RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, the Gundam Albion and "Go! Go! Our Captain Char". Toshiya, Nobuya, and Kazuya Shiki are spotted glaring at a XMA-01 Rafflesia, noting that it was too big to fit in a glass case, hence being disqualified. In the bathroom, Kei Karima sneezes and believes he's being talked about by girls. At the display for the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam, Mamoru Izuna is proud of his creation, but promises to make an even better one to Shimon, making Mahiru and Keiko smile in delight. Shimon notices Gyanko's absence from the group, but her teammates somewhat embarrassingly laugh it off. In the Open Course section, Shunsuke Sudou and Meguta gawk in surprise at the amazingly built MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam, with Meguta noting it must be entirely scratch-built and Shunsuke congratulated its builder, Yuuma Kousaka. However, Akira draws their attention to Minato's entry, with Yomi barely keeping herself together. Outside the building, Fumina Hoshino is joined by Yuuma and Mr. Ral and head inside. Fumina finds out that Sekai hadn't been heard from since he suddenly disappeared for a training trip. Mr. Ral notes that his actions make him just like the wind, though Fumina prefers a storm. In the exhibition hall, Yuuma invites the two to go look around, saying that Minato asked him to not look at each other's work until the awards. At that, a little girl approaches Fumina and states her intent on being a builder like her one day, which she gives her blessing to. Team G-Master approaches the three with Shunsuke congratulating Yuuma on his work, but Yomi and Meguta barely trying to keep their composure around Fumina, which gets even worse when other people recognize her and begin talking amongst themselves. Team Try Fighters finally meet up with Minato, Fumina fully embarrassed, just in time for the awards to be announced. First is the Junior course, which Lady Kawaguchi announces. Shimon hopes for Mamoru to win, but is shocked when it turns out the winner is a Gyan... built by Gyanko's little brother, Tateo. The others are shocked, even more so when they find out she has a little brother. In his acception speech, Tateo declares that he knew that he was going to win, but noted the others were quite good, picking Mamoru as his rival. Mirai announces the Open Course awards with the Meijin announcing. He announces number 9, Minato's entry, but stops and corrects himself, revealing number 6, Yuuma's entry: Lightning Zeta Gundam. As Yuuma goes to accept his award, Sekai finally arrives, who brushes off his lateness with the excuse that he WAS off training. Fumina mentions that she was worried Sekai wouldn't come back, but Sekai reassures he would always come back, their interaction causing Mr. Ral's butt to really itch. Just as Yuuma goes to do a speech, Minato marches up to the stage, objecting and demanding to know why he wasn't the winner. Meijin claims they tried to be impartial, but when Yuuma asks what Minato built, he reveals his masterpiece: "SF-01 Super Fumina", an MS Girl designed like Fumina, much to the mortification of the original. When Minato demands an explanation, Meijin points out that while Gunpla is freedom, there are rules and he didn't follow a basic one: using Fumina's likeness without first getting her permission! Refusing to accept such a ruling, the Kawaguchis declare this can be settled one way - with a Gunpla Battle, turning the entire room into one large Gunpla Battle field. As Minato tries to egg on Yuuma to fight the Gunpla, Fumina is torn between extreme embarrassment and not wanting to see a representation of herself get destroyed. Suddenly, Sekai arrives in a brand-new Gunpla, declaring to pin it down. He reveals that he built it on his training trip and names it the KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam. However, things spiral out of control when Fumina and Gyanko learn that his training was actually a Gunpla training session with Shia Kijima. Overcome by jealousy, the girls attack the Kamiki Burning with SD-237S Star Winning Gundam and the AMX-104GG R-Gyagya. Fumina questions on why Sekai chose to do Gunpla training with Shia. Gyanko adds that he could have just asked either of them to train do it. Sekai answering that he wanted to surprise them but neither Fumina or Gyanko likes it. The two starts to attack Sekai once more with Shia saving him with her fully repaired GNW-100P Gundam Portent asking if Sekai is alright with the latter said he's okay which enraged Fumina and Gyanko even further. Tateo joins in with his Gyan, declaring that those who make his sister cry will be punished. The excitement causes everyone else in attendance to join in, turning the entire match into one humongous free-for-all. Kei arrives in the Rafflesia, demanding to know why he's not champion and attacks everyone with Bugs. Shimon uses the Destiny Impulse to destroy some Bugs, aided by Yomi in the LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam. A RGM-109 Heavygun is rescued by Captain Char as the Gundam Albion and Unicorn Gundam destroy most of the Bugs. A RX-105 Ξ Gundam joining the Shiki triplets in destroying the Raffelsia. Yuuma and Minato realize everyone has forgotten about their battle, when Yuuma hears Mirai yelp in panic - her Petite Beargguy is still under Bug attack. Yuuma saves her with the Lightning Zeta's firebird attack and asks why she was around. She admits that it looked fun. Yuuma agreed, but noted the massacre that was the girls against Sekai. The battle comes to a screeching halt when the Mejin arrives in the PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior, demanding he join in as well. Before he does, Mr. Ral intercepts with the Dom R35 and the two duel it out. Lady Kawaguchi also arrives in her SD-9072A "Kurenai Musha" Red Warrior Amazing, honoring her promise to duel with Fumina. Gyanko and Shia also join in. Akira arrives in his GT-9600-DV Gundam Leopard Da Vinci, asking for a duel with Sekai, which he agrees to. The two have it out briefly before Sekai realizes he regrets not getting into Gunpla sooner. Yuuma arrives beside him and tells him to enjoy what he's going through now, that it's the only time he'll enjoy such wide-eyed amazement. However, Fumina joins in and point out that their journey's still not done yet and that they're going to go to it together. To mark it off, Sekai uses his ultimate attack: Houou Haoh-Ken. In the subsequent year, life moves on. Yuuma is swarmed by fangirls at the Gunpla Battle Club with Fumina laughing at it, Mirai is still modeling, Tateo and Mamoru enjoying Gunpla as Shimon and Gyanko watch on, Yomi freaking out as Akira drives, Shunsuke working on a new model, Minato resumes training at the Shingyo School to continue working on Tryon 3, Saga Adou tending to his injured hand as Wilfrid Kijima and Shia meet Lucas Nemesis in Finland. Junya Inose returns to train with his and Sekai's old master, Domon Kasshu as Sekai sleeps away on the roof of the school. The Try Burning, Star Winning and Lightning Gundam Full Burnern standing proudly in the Gunpla Battle Club's trophy room. At the end, Team Try Fighters psyche themselves up to defend their title in the Regional Championship... Stats Characters * Meijin Kawaguchi * Lady Kawaguchi * Mirai Kamiki * Mr. Ral * Fumina Hoshino * Yuuma Kousaka * Sekai Kamiki * Karima Kei * Minato Sakai * Akira Suga * Saga Adou * Shia Kijima * Wilfrid Kijima * Mamoru Izuna * Shimon Izuna * Gyanko * Tateo Sazaki Mobile Weapons * PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing * MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (RX-78-2 Gundam colors) * GP-AL Gundam Albion * Go Forth! Our Captain Char! * XMA-01 Rafflesia * ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam * MSZ-006LGT Lightning Zeta Gundam * SF-01 Super Fumina * KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam * Gundam Leopard da Vinci * MSM-04 Acguy (AMX-004 Qubeley colors) * RX-105 Ξ Gundam * RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) * MS-09R-35 Dom R35 * PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior * SD-9071A "Kurenai Musha" Red Warrior Amazing * TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam * LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern * MS-09B Dom Trivia * The Zaku and Kampfer Amazing end their battle in the "The East is Burning Red" pose from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. * The RX-105 Ξ Gundam and RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) make their animated debuts in this episode. ** This is also the animated debut of a MS Girl in any capacity. * Sekai and Junya's master is revealed to be a Domon Kasshu look-alike. * The Ξ Gundam, "Go! Go! Our Captain Char", the Albion Gundam, and the RX-78-2 themed Unicorn Gundam were all contest winners. ** The Ξ Gundam was chosen by a poll of Mobile Suits people wanted to see in the series; the latter three were the winner from the "Original MS Championship" contest: ** The RX-78-2 themed Unicorn is the winner for the Gundam Tri-Age division ** The Gundam Albion is the winner for the Gunpla build divisionhttp://gundamguy.blogspot.ca/2015/01/gundam-build-fighters-try-original-ms.html ** "Captain Char" is the winner from the Gundam Breaker 2 divisionhttp://gundamguy.blogspot.ca/2015/01/gundam-breaker-2-original-ms.html . * Several references to Plamo-Kyoshiro appear in this episode, such as an explosion with Shiro Kyoda's initials. * There are some discrepancies concerning some of the references in this episode: ** When the RX-78-2 themed Unicorn fires its Beam Magnum, it does not use the original sound from the OVA. ** When it was stated that the Rafflesia Gunpla didn't originally have bugs, it was subbed as Lafressia. * In the trophy room scene, what appears to be the Dom that was originally concealing the Build Burning Gundam can be seen. References